mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Russi Taylor
| birthplace = Cambridge, Massachusetts, United States | othername = | occupation = Voice actress | yearsactive = 1966 - present | spouse = Wayne Allwine (1991-2009) | children = | influences = | influenced = | website = | emmyawards = }} Russi Taylor (born May 4, 1944) is an American voice actress. She is the current voice actress of Disney's Minnie Mouse character. She has held this role since 1986, longer than any other voice actress. This includes performances in the Disney's House of Mouse and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse television series and the Kingdom Hearts video game series, among many others. She also does the voices of Martin Prince, Sherri and Terri, and Üter on the animated television series The Simpsons. Biography She has also voiced Huey, Dewey, and Louie and Webby Vanderquack in the DuckTales television series, the Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers video game, and in other appearances such as in the holiday movies Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas and Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. In appearances where the three young ducks appear at an older age, such as in Mickey Mouse Works and Disney's House of Mouse, Tony Anselmo, the voice of Donald Duck, reprises Taylor's role as their voice actor. In Mickey's Boo to You Halloween Parade at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom, Mickey Mouse Works and in Disney's House of Mouse, she plays Clara Cluck. She voiced Daisy Duck in Fantasia 2000. Russi did the voice of Phantasma The Phantom in the 1988 TV-movie Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. She also voiced Pearl in a PC game called Reader Rabbit Math Adventures Ages 6–9. Taylor provides the voices of various characters, including Martin Prince, Sherri, Terri and Üter in the animated series The Simpsons. In addition, she has participated in two anime dubbing projects. The first is Daisy Nohara, Max, and Shin's Grandmother in the first English dub of Crayon Shin-chan, while the other is the voice of Otama in Disney's re-dubbing of Pom Poko. She was the original voice of Strawberry Shortcake in the six 1980s TV specials. She voiced Pebbles Flintstone in The Flintstones Comedy Show for Hanna-Barbera in 1979. Taylor was also the voice of Baby Gonzo in Muppet Babies, Nova in Twinkle, the Dream Being, Pac-Baby in the Pac-Man TV series, the high-pitched Nurses that were mice in The Rescuers Down Under, Morning Glory in My Little Pony, and the lasted non-Disney role was Birdie the Early Bird in McDonald's commercials. She is also the current voices of Drizella and Fairy Godmother in the Cinderella sequels, Cinderella II: Dreams Come True and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time.Allwine/Taylor Invited Talk Transcript She also provided the voice of the main hero Widget in Widget the World Watcher and Hard Luck Duck in a What-a-Cartoon! short. She also appears in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, playing Fauna, alongside her Simpsons castmates, Tress MacNeille and Frank Welker. She was nominated for an Emmy for her voice work in PBS' series Jakers! in 2006. She recently voiced a witch in her second Scooby-Doo movie, Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King. She also voiced Sami in Castaway Cats. Personal life Russi Taylor was born in Cambridge, Massachusetts. She was married to Wayne Allwine, the third voice of Mickey Mouse, until he died on May 18, 2009. They were both named Disney Legends in 2008. She was at his side at the time of his passing.http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/hr/content_display/news/e3i331f30f79c3e3c74a495853c751720ef Notes External links * Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Massachusetts Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:People from Cambridge, Massachusetts de:Russi Taylor es:Russi Taylor fr:Russi Taylor ko:루시 테일러 it:Russi Taylor nl:Russi Taylor fi:Russi Taylor sv:Russi Taylor tr:Russi Taylor